


深海女神的颂歌

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M, 歌剧魅影AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 歌剧魅影AU。班萨是弗朗西斯科·萨列里，flo萨是安东尼奥·萨列里。一个人如何成为自己的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

01  
维也纳歌剧院灯火辉煌，人声鼎沸，一如它所经历的积年风雨一般。高大的廊柱抬高了门楣，希腊式、哥特式、文艺复兴式的装饰掺杂着献予人前，前一个时代还未结束歌唱，便被新的时代驱逐出舞台。电灯与烛火的微光彼此交织，自每一扇朴素的窗扉前流泻而出，随人影流转而缩影成走马灯的世界。待到觥筹交错的名利场甫一散去，管弦稍息，黑黢黢的沉默便蓦地膨胀，仿佛择人而噬的猛兽。英雄主义、戏剧、想象、艺术与爱情五位女神俯视着攀登阶梯的众生，显得冷淡且高傲。和谐与诗艺两位骑士顾盼飞扬，马蹄几乎踏破黑夜里浓重的乌云。  
这是歌剧生长的时代，也是神明陨落的时代。  
穷小子、乡下人、最不像样的作曲家，沃尔夫冈•阿玛迪乌斯•莫扎特，就那么一头撞进了这滩金碧辉煌的倒影里。  
尽管维也纳对这位作曲家议论纷纷，斥责他的风流成性、不知检点，但是，当他接受委托，成为一部新歌剧的作曲人时，歌剧院倒是对他显露出格外的优容来。大厅灯火通明，供职于此的音乐家们彻夜高谈，全为了欢迎这位流言四起的新人。一双双眼睛躲在剔透的高脚杯之后，窥探着萨尔茨堡来的年轻人，也窥探着他背后的阴影。  
倒不是说，维也纳国家歌剧院会缺少好谱本，以至于不得不忍受一位风评不堪的作曲家——恰恰相反，此歌剧院的卓著盛名，半数需归功于歌剧院背后那位神秘莫测的创作天才。这位音乐大师隐匿了他的名姓，常年幽居，只供职于歌剧院的乐师职位，并依此获得1000古尔登的收入。如今已没有人通晓他的名姓，但永远会有备受称赞的曲谱，送交至剧院经理罗森博格伯爵与首席男高音安东尼奥·萨列里的手中。  
有人说，他是生着角和红色眼瞳的异教恶魔；有人说，他是窃取了时间的盗贼；也有人说，他是自剧院建成之日起，便徘徊于地道与墙壁狭角之间的幽灵。  
莫扎特对此一无所知。他的靴底还未沾满维也纳的旧尘，古老的故事与坊间的言传尚未向他张开怀抱。关于这座剧院，他所知的一切都围绕着剧院里最优秀的男高音，那位饱受幽灵青睐的萨列里。  
安东尼奥·萨列里，我们必须再次重复这个名字，皆因他乃是奥地利皇帝最欣赏的男高音歌唱家，在作曲与演奏方面也有不俗的见地，一位真正的音乐家，这座音乐之都的宠儿。这一次由莫扎特创作的新歌剧里，他也是当之无愧的主角。  
但是今晚，尽管已经亲吻过每一位芭蕾舞女孩的脸颊，与每一位乐团成员点头寒暄，莫扎特却迟迟未能见到这位歌唱家的真容。  
出于某种莫名的冲动，莫扎特对这个名字感到熟悉。尽管一时无法想起，可一听到陛下向他推荐了这位优秀的青年，命运的低语便催促着他立刻首肯了。他快活地点头，像不知疲倦地歌唱着的雀鸟向春天与阳光表达感谢之情。  
据殷勤的奉酒仆人所言，这位歌唱家得到了一首简短的进行曲，正准备为他的到来而献唱。  
就在莫扎特怀疑那位音乐大师不过是找借口拖延时间，因此忍不住向一个捧着甜点盘子的仆人招手时，萨列里就那么出现了。  
甚至连任何一盏烛火都未曾为这人而熄灭，但是，当一身黑衣的萨列里站在略高于地面十公分的简单舞台上，莫扎特的世界便安静了。上一秒还在高升交谈的人群因余光里的一抹暗影，便渗进了寂静的冷气。  
于是莫扎特扭头看向这位歌唱大师，而萨列里在寥落的光色里中开了腔。  
平心而论，莫扎特不愿附和身边人的评价，用蹩脚的言辞来赞美这乐曲如何动听，编曲如何精妙，配器何等相宜。在他眼里，这首曲子作为亵玩的把戏或许足够，可要作为成熟的曲目供人评头论足，则不免招来年轻人的许多轻薄妄言。但是，毫无疑问，他要赞美这位歌唱家的人声，他的演唱犹如奔涌不息的多瑙河，才使得星点的光流动起来，成为可听的颂歌，而不至于沦为无趣的平庸之作。  
更何况，他想起了自己在何处听闻过这名字。  
安东尼奥·萨列里，在莫扎特的童年里，曾有一位相同名字的玩伴。当时，年幼的音乐神童身体抱恙，不得不移居乡间休养。旺代的沙滩与松林，潮湿的海风，安静的乡间别墅，音乐，与这位玩伴，共同构成了他短暂的快乐时光。  
不幸的是，莫扎特总是得继续踏上他的欧洲巡游之路。彼时列奥波德·莫扎特忙着将小莫扎特抱上马车，为王公贵族献上接近马戏团猴子戏法的弹奏技巧表演。等到男孩踏遍欧洲王室的琴凳，再回到法国海边的小镇，他的朋友安东尼奥·萨列里却已经不在了。  
掌声惊断了莫扎特的思绪。他的回忆已经飘荡得太远，像被汹涌的风浪掀翻的小舢板，或是狂风卷起的树叶，而萨列里已经唱完了一曲。这身着黑色礼服的男人走下舞台，鼓掌的人群便自动分开，为他留出走向莫扎特的路。  
于礼仪来看，莫扎特该表示感谢，以飨作曲人的辛苦工作。于工作的需要来看，他也需要同萨列里结下友谊。  
下一秒，莫扎特三两步扑了过去，紧紧抱住了萨列里的脖子。  
“我的安东尼奥，您还记得旺代的沙滩和细浪吗，柔软的纯白浪花，像天边的云拂过手心！还有山楂树，我摘到的果子都酸得要命！”  
大半个维也纳的上流社会都聚集在这里。这变故一出，其中有四分之三都认为，莫扎特恐怕在进入歌剧院的第一天就要遭遇失败了。任谁都知道，安东尼奥·萨列里与罗森博格伯爵有着相当良好的私人交谊，而那位神秘的作曲家也很照顾这位矜持优雅的歌唱家。而作为相当优秀的音乐家，萨列里先生并不喜欢过分狎昵的称呼，更遑论鲁莽无礼的肢体接触。这个莫扎特，不是要被伯爵的手杖敲打着赶出歌剧院，就是被神秘的力量捉弄，不得不狼狈地宣布退出歌剧创作。  
啊，那神秘的力量……剧院里较年长的舞蹈监督与首席提琴手眼底闪过相似的畏怖，四目相对，又默契地同时收敛神情。像木偶戏里的苍白人物，对白突然失声，人偶由木胎纹路所定格的的冷漠神情便泄露了。  
然而，出乎所有人意料的是，萨列里虽然迟疑了几秒，却没有露出被冒犯的不悦神情，而是像对待猫科动物似的，捏了捏莫扎特的后领。  
“啊……莫扎特？”  
他循着记忆的远途，舌尖与牙龈、上颚共同拼读出脑海里落灰许久的姓氏。栗色的眼睛温和地看向金发年轻人，勾出一个浅淡的温暖笑容。像河边捕捉游鱼的野猫，或是悄悄溜进冬天的阳光。  
“Oui！”  
这声再熟悉不过的应答，成为解开回忆谜题的最严丝合缝的钥匙。  
藏在酒杯后的人们便露出微妙的恍然神色，摇晃着杯中酒液，各观察其挂杯的流线。视线经猩红或澄黄的酒液遮蔽、扭曲，虬结如高树的瘤。  
两位当事人丝毫没有多余的注意力，去关照他人投射的注视。旧时的玩伴久别重逢，实在是逾越词句所及的惊喜。他们竭力用词句重新搭建起一个孩子气的旺代，弥补七岁的神童与十三岁的少年之间的不辞而别。细碎的海浪轻柔地抚过岸边的银白的细沙；茂密的丛林里，一头鹿从猎人的枪口下仓皇奔逃；还有一堵堵白墙与亮蓝色的窗扉，绿橡树、杨梅树和海滨松树，二月开满努瓦尔穆捷岛的合欢花……他们所有共同留下过足迹，或是印象中值得一提的风景，都经由语言再次嵌刻于二人共有的记忆之中。  
当然，曾经度假的小城那样小，似乎借由词语与句法再次丈量完毕，也不过是分秒之间的故事。再到他们各自的故事时，莫扎特抱怨过大主教阁下的专制严苛、蔑视音乐，便转而关心起了萨列里。  
“那您呢，安东尼奥，您后来去了哪里，做了什么？”  
萨列里蓦地惊醒，像是被指尖戳破的肥皂泡。他斟酌了片刻，露出近乎羞赧的温和笑容，以纯粹暖意的目光包裹住莫扎特。  
“正如我曾经向您坦白的那样，我也同样渴望触碰音乐的殿堂。机缘巧合之下，我终于有机会学习声乐。后来，如您所见，我成为了一位男高音。”  
莫扎特报以同样的专注力，倾听萨列里吐出的每一个音节，犹如欣赏着巴赫写下的清唱剧。  
“就这样吗，您没有遇到更有趣的事情吗？我就说，您的声音这样美妙，成为一位歌者是最好不过啦。甚至，您该是一位游吟诗人，弹着鲁特琴……”  
然而，还没等莫扎特话音落下，星云仍然团簇于他瞳孔四周，他的故友见了仆人递来的纸条，却立刻打断他，道了抱歉，匆匆离开。  
至于究竟发生了什么，第一次踏足歌剧院的金发年轻人毫不知情。因此，他也错过了提琴手眼底流散的阴霾。


	2. 02

“兄长。”  
安东尼奥·萨列里依照吩咐，拾级而上，回到了自己的房间。不出所料，果然一袭暗色的身影已安然候在床边。  
他的兄长弗朗西斯科·萨列里挑开了厚重的帘幕，向窗外窥视。墨绿的天鹅绒绕过覆着皮手套的五指，又柔顺地垂下，像未经风雨的美杜莎的长发，像潺潺流过的暗河。  
此时已是深夜，又逢阴雨，即使向外张望，恐怕也难以觑见半分光明。只有路灯的玻璃罩内，昏暗的光斑还顽强地跳动着，躲避冷风扑来的手。鸟雀也在浓重而压抑的黑暗中沉默了，过分的寂静是用于谋杀的枕衾，堵住了一切活物的口鼻。  
“……兄长？”  
安东尼奥·萨列里又出了声，像濒临窒息者最后的求救。  
“啊，您来了。”  
那男人终于收回了手。于是窗帘又垂成了应有的图样，仿佛湖面荡涤的涟漪终于复归于平静。他缓慢地转过身来，露出半边俊美的容颜，而另一边则藏于阴影，只能隐约分辨出，一张面具代替了他的本来面目。  
“您呼唤我，我就来了。”  
身为男高音的这位萨列里并没有因亲近的血缘而放松下来。他的肩膀甚至更僵硬了，像一只无法挣脱松香的昆虫，软弱的触须与纤细的腿脚无力地挣动，却难以逃脱成为琥珀的命运。他试探性地迈出半步，脱下外套，搭在了衣帽架上，又伸出手，想为弗朗西斯科取下斗篷。  
不出所料，他的兄长轻巧地躲开了。  
“听说，这里新来了一位作曲家。”  
弗朗西斯科屈起手指，隔着窗帘布敲了敲窗台的大理石窄沿。他并没有望向安东尼奥以求确证，而是伸手去取书桌上摆着的曲谱。那是他前些时日留给安东尼奥练声的几首游戏之作，如今，纸张边缘已有轻微的破损。  
“是的，是莫扎特。我曾和您提起过他，一个有些天分的年轻人。我们之前曾在法国……”  
谨小慎微的句法被打断，干脆如撕裂一张谱纸，凝结于唇边的词便露出参差的边沿，几乎划伤安东尼奥的舌尖。  
“那都过去了。您随我到了维也纳，我对您怀有期待，安东尼奥。”  
弗朗西斯科又转过些许，于是全部的面容便完全暴露在辉煌的灯火下了。他的右半边脸确实仪容非凡，而左半边脸却扣着一张惨白的面具。面具不饰分毫，既无珠玉，也无颜色，严实地遮盖住面容，只露出嘴唇。  
他的嘴唇简直像一句未道出的阴毒诅咒。右边还尚且残留着人类模样，微微翘起，可随着他者的目光逐渐滑向左边，唇部也渐趋于肿大、坏死，仿佛接受过恶魔的亲吻，而惨遭硫磺火焰的熏烧。  
安东尼奥温顺地注视着他的兄长，垂下了头。  
“是的，兄长，”他绕过书桌，走到他兄长面前，牵住对方的手，神态谦卑，“我将成为您的声音。”  
弗朗西斯科便笑起来。即使未曾遮掩住半边唇部的阴惨模样，当他露出笑容，右半边脸仍然是美的，且显露出与安东尼奥略相似的神情，只是更骄矜、更自傲。  
“好啦，我们不必说这个，”他按上了安东尼奥的肩膀，亲昵地拍了拍，“跟我说说，这位小作曲家水平如何？”  
安东尼奥为他的兄长倒了杯酒。他不太擅长饮酒，于是房间内仅有的储存都是为弗朗西斯科准备的，也全是对方喜好的烈酒品类。澄澈的酒液在杯中摇晃，年轻的歌唱家借着这个机会，也从兄长的手掌下逃脱。  
“据人们的传言，他会是引人关注的那一类，观众会为他献上欢呼。但是对您……对我们来说，或许不够简洁，音符太多。而且性格鲁莽，有些……轻佻。”  
“那么，刚才听您说，您们在法国……”  
弗朗西斯科接过酒杯，指尖比划两下。安东尼奥会意，便接上了话题。  
“在您还没接我来这里之前，在旺代，”安东尼奥停顿两秒，等待弗朗西斯科做出了然的表情，才继续叙述，“我们曾是短暂的邻居与玩伴，他的父亲也是一位平庸的音乐家。”  
“原来是这位莫扎特。”弗朗西斯科终于想起了这位年轻人，但显然对他印象不佳，“但愿他别糟蹋了我的剧院。我的小安东，您要知道，这座剧院属于我们。”  
“是的，是您带领我进入音乐的世界，兄长。”  
安东尼奥再次顺从地俯首，任由弗朗西斯科的手抚上他的面颊。他被对方的手指架住下颌，半强迫地抬起头，一双恶魔般异色的眼瞳如有实质般攥住了他的心脏。  
这是怎样的一双眼睛！人类的半边还是温暖的焦糖色，与安东尼奥本人一般无二，而被面具覆盖的左边脸颊上，露出的眼瞳却是冷淡的冰蓝色，仿佛永恒漂流的冰洋，人类的情感完全被抽离，代之以冷酷、死亡、寂静。  
“哥哥……”  
安东尼奥握住了弗朗西斯科的手腕，却无法逃离钳制。他的挣扎如此软弱，像献祭的羔羊无法反抗手握尖刀的人类。无名的暗影侵蚀着他的理智，笼罩于剧场之上的阴云更加浓重。正如他的兄长所提醒的那样，这是属于弗朗西斯科·萨列里的世界，无论是音乐还是现实，拥有异色瞳的男人都把握着绝对的统治权。  
弗朗西斯科满意地放过了他的小夜莺。他无心加害于这脆弱的生灵，只不过是再次宣告自己对剧场的一切所有权罢了。而这只生存于剧场内的小鸟，如果还想歌唱下去，也该永远依附于他。  
“那么，告辞，我亲爱的安东尼奥。您有客人来了。”  
他温和地拥抱了安东尼奥，在他血亲兄弟的两边耳鬓留下一个面向空气的吻。  
年轻的萨列里没有说什么。下一秒，背后果然响起了吵闹的敲门声。  
等歌唱家回过神来，他的房间已经空无一人。

对薄薄的门板施加暴力的人，果然就是莫扎特。  
金发的年轻人似乎丝毫不懂的如何阅读空气。他完全没有留意到萨列里因惊悸而格外苍白的面容，门一开就冲上来给了儿时的玩伴一个结实的拥抱。他勒得太过用力，萨列里倒退了半步，才消解了全部冲击力。  
“我以为，现在已经很晚了。”  
他有意无意地看向房间内贴墙摆放的座钟，示意送客。当然，这个信号也被莫扎特跳过了。  
“当然啦，宴会都散啦，漂亮的女士们都乘着马车离开了，还有那些不太讨人喜欢的绅士们。所以罗森博格先生带我来看我的房间。您猜巧不巧，属于我的那一间正离您不远，只隔着一个公用的储物间！”  
年轻人叽叽喳喳地说了许多话，连串的德语单词蹦出来，令萨列里多少有些吃不消。待莫扎特不请自来地钻进萨列里的房间，萨列里才刚看见被他挡住的另一个人。  
是维也纳剧院的经理罗森博格伯爵。  
瘦小的男人向萨列里点了点头。他脸上妆色甚浓，遮掩着眼角的细纹与岁月带来的疲惫。手中的权杖重重敲击着地面，却唤不回无礼的莫扎特。  
“请您见谅，萨列里，这位音乐家看来还没学会什么是礼仪。”  
他的另一只手里捏着单片眼镜，看似神态轻松，可言语之间却深藏着不满的情绪。从踏进这间剧院开始，莫扎特的一言一行无不是在挑战他的底线。若非陛下的命令不可违抗，或许还不等金发年轻人后脚挨上剧院的地板，这轻浮的浪荡子就会被赶出去。  
“您本不必对他如此苛刻。”  
萨列里看起来并不认同。他伸手替罗森博格抚平胸口一处莫须有的褶皱，状似不经意地提起了莫扎特的住处。  
“您看，伯爵阁下，莫扎特现在的房间并不太方便，离乐团很远，离我这里又太近。”  
“这不是我的意思。”  
罗森博格倒像是早料到了萨列里会有此问，倒是收敛起了几分怒气，半是嗤笑地作出回答。  
这反令萨列里更加不安了。  
这间剧院暗藏着无数危险，蛛网般的地道与暗门遍布廊柱、雕像、假墙与封闭的幽室之间，而少有人经过的杂物间正是便于弗朗西斯科通行的机关所在之处。  
经由杂物间，一道门通向他的卧室，而另一道门恐怕便联通了莫扎特的住所。  
这间剧院如此危险，而年轻的莫扎特却毫无察觉。这热情又开朗的大男孩正盯着他的座钟看，痴迷地观察着半裸露在外的精密齿轮，似乎随时就要伸手摸上一把。可萨列里却没办法提醒他，点明他的所作所为全在幽灵的监视之下。  
“莫扎特。”  
萨列里加重了语气，想要唤起对方的注意。  
莫扎特当然听见了，他欢快地应了一声，直起身来，脑袋险些撞到旁边固定在墙上的烛台。那烛台是女性的模样，丰腴的身体半悬于外，仅以薄纱遮掩，灯火流转，映得托举银座的少女眼底湿润，几近哭泣。  
“怎么啦，安东尼奥？”  
年轻的音乐家回过头，眼底几乎也染上流水的颜色。  
“不，没什么。”  
萨列里最终沉默了下来。他不知道他的兄长是否正凝视着他，一如守护剧院的骑士凝视众生。他只知道，无论是五位貌美无俦的女神，还是两位执剑勒马的骑士，都不曾真正庇护过这同一片屋顶下的任何生命。


	3. 03

那天晚上，他被热情过剩的小音乐家纠缠了很久。年轻人很快便发现了他桌上的乐谱，单手撑着桌沿跳上去，踩着一沓空白的五线谱纸，在狭窄的书桌上来回踱步，发表自己对音乐的论见。  
萨列里诚然并不反对他的观点，对于莫扎特提出的修改意见也很有兴趣。可是，他的兄长不会乐于见到自己的谱子被他人随意篡改。莫扎特每多说出一个字，便很可能为自己招致了多了一分的危险。他此刻在桌上踢踢踏踏，小腿在空气里划过短促有力的符调，或许下一秒就会被破碎的桌腿刺穿颅骨。  
不，其实什么都没有发生，连接着杂物间与卧室的暗门没有传来分毫响动，座钟的辐条照常轮转，而钟摆摇荡的频率或幅度也没有丝毫变化。然而，萨列里被他脑海里翻涌的不祥预感慑住了心魄，浸着鲜血的画面既是预言，也是深埋心底的记忆。  
他还记得上一任男高音是怎么死的。  
那人的名字他记不清了。彼时他还算得上年幼，师从他的兄长，学习声乐。弗朗西斯科的声带与面容同毁于一场大火，无法承受长时间的歌唱，于是他成为了兄长的声音，成为替他歌唱的机械鸟。  
当他的声乐造诣足以令严苛的兄长满意，弗朗西斯科便要求罗森博格伯爵聘用他。起初，一切都还顺利。他成为了剧院里很有潜力的新人，也受到了剧院经理的照拂。当时的首席歌唱家是一个温和的奥地利人，受人尊敬的男高音，身形微微发胖，会在演出结束后请他吃加了蜂蜜的小饼干。  
但是，那位先生不肯让出他的职位。没有这样的道理，剧院也不会辞退一位正值盛年的优秀歌唱家，而将首席的职位留给年轻又缺乏经验的安东尼奥·萨列里。  
当时的安东尼奥对于一切尚不知情。他仍旧在每一场演出结束后得到一碟加了蜂蜜的饼干，有的时候，饼干里还撒着莓果碎屑，可能是蔓越莓，也可能是树莓或是其他萨列里分辨不出来的果实。这是歌唱家的夫人做给他吃的，口感甜蜜绵软。  
然而有一天，萨列里没能等到这一碟甜蜜的小零食。  
歌剧进行至第三幕，后台响起的歌声嘶哑粗粝，像砂纸彼此摩擦，发出令人烦躁的声响。轻浮的曼图亚公爵被装进了麻袋，而剧本中原该躺进麻袋里的吉尔达则被人打昏过去，倒在标有她名字的化妆间里。  
那位女高音后来成为了安东尼奥·萨列里的搭档，人们通常称呼她为卡瓦列里夫人。  
而当时的萨列里正扮着公爵侍从的角色。他亲手将受人尊敬的歌唱家从后台拖到了舞台上，将一具尸体交给了年长的男中音，将死亡袒露在艺术与观众眼前。  
终于，他从警察与其他演员口中再次听认识了他的兄长：与大火之后的新剧场同时生长起来的无名鬼魂，寄生于剧院的幽灵。  
而弗朗西斯科·萨列里这个名字，则从未真正在世人面前出现过。  
安东尼奥·萨列里成为了维也纳歌剧院最优秀的男高音。同时，他像所有同事一样，学会对那个不能提起的名字缄默以对。无论谁问起这座剧院的秘密，他只是微笑，露出讳莫如深的神情。  
如今也是一样。  
他皱着眉头，抢上一步，拽住莫扎特的手腕，用动作阻止了年轻活泼的萨尔茨堡音乐家说出更加危险的话。而小音乐家被他扯得踉跄几步，跌下书桌，扑进了他的床里。  
莫扎特或许得到了解救，也可能被他推向了更糟糕的位置。这不知好歹的年轻人甚至在他的床上打起了滚，笑着夸奖他用了好闻的须后水，柔软的羽绒被子里尽是甜蜜的气息。弗朗西斯科同样不喜欢他与其他同事有这样亲密的接触，安东尼奥当然要挨上一顿训斥，可这样越界的亲密发言，或许也会为莫扎特招致灾祸。  
最后，萨列里不得不请求罗森博格的帮助，才半拉半推地将小天才强行推出房间。吵吵闹闹的年轻人倒是不以为意，又笑着奔下楼梯，去打扰芭蕾舞姑娘们了。而萨列里回过头，房间乍似全无变化，再仔细打量，才瞧见床上少了一层床单。到了白天，清洁工大概会在三楼走廊尽头的布草间里发现一团灰烬。  
安东尼奥·萨列里叹了口气，仔细反锁了房门。  
莫扎特不过是一个短暂停留的过客，一个不合时宜的恶作剧。他打心底里不认同弗朗西斯科的敌意，却无法顶撞他的兄长，为年轻的音乐家作半句辩白。长久以来，弗朗西斯科的严苛在他心底留下了如父亲一般沉重的枷锁，而他苍白的解释恐怕适得其反，反倒可能将莫扎特推入更加不可测的境地。

天亮之后，排练仍需继续。  
新任的作曲家闹了半夜，此刻还躺在他的床上与梦里的美神约会。眼下新剧目还未见半分眉目，排练也依然以目前上演的剧目为主。  
那是弗朗西斯科·萨列里的作品，而所有人拿到的谱本上，作曲家一栏则只是沉默地留空。剧目重演了欧里庇得斯的《伊菲革涅亚在奥利斯》，而安东尼奥·萨列里则出演年轻的英雄阿喀琉斯。这位在战场上无坚不摧的英雄，此刻只是爱慕少女伊菲革涅亚的青年。他的心绪为即将牺牲自我换取胜利的少女而牵动，以悠长的咏叹调表现着英雄只能目送少女登上祭台的悲哀感情。  
诚然，这是一出非常伟大的悲剧，弗朗西斯科·萨列里简洁流畅的作曲风格也足以匹配这部不朽的作品。然而萨列里站在键琴一旁，照旧演唱他无比熟悉的唱段时，莫扎特清亮的嗓音却在他脑海里徘徊不去。  
萨尔茨堡来的音乐家对这类作品存有许多异见。就在几个小时之前，他站在萨列里的书桌上，挥舞着弗朗西斯科写给他用作练声的几张谱子，大肆批判着这部“无趣”的作品。  
是的，“无趣”正是莫扎特对这部歌剧所下的定义。或者更准确一点，是“精致、整齐、无趣”。  
他当然没有全盘否定弗朗西斯科的作品，或是大放厥词，否则这位喜怒无常的幽灵恐怕要教这不知天高地厚的小子血溅当场。他只是条分缕析地将曲目剥离开来，挑剔着一处又一处细节，这里加几个音符，那里变换一种演奏方式，以将整部歌剧解剖成更加难堪的模样。  
归根结底，他对这类反复排演的旧剧本毫无兴趣。按他的话来说，一遍又一遍反复排演的故事足以让他大倒胃口，无论变换多少种曲调，这些故事都太老套。  
而他想要新的，正如他这一次与斯泰凡尼所合作的新剧本——《后宫诱逃》。  
排练突然中断了。  
这倒并不是萨列里的缘故。他虽然不大专心，不过责任心足以使他循着演唱的经验配合下去，不至于扰乱排练的节奏。  
中断的原因，当然还是那位不够安分的作曲家。萨列里正想着，莫扎特或许为他打开了一扇新的窗扉，这位年轻人就来亲身示范如何粗鲁地撞开一道门了。  
他身上的衣服还皱巴巴的，恐怕甚至没来得及好好整饬，就急匆匆地冲了过来。显然，这位小先生对于排练很是有话要说。  
而他一开口，就吓到了半个剧院。  
“我要借您们的男高音一用！安东尼奥，您和我走吗？”  
这当然是不成的。且不论这样的话失礼至极，轻佻得像一句调情。以歌剧院的安排而论，萨列里还得陪着其他人排练，又怎么可能答应如此轻浮的要求？萨列里简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。素来温和的高音歌唱家红了脸，结结巴巴地拒绝了。  
“这怎么成，莫扎特，您如果有什么事，可以找罗森博格伯爵商量……排练歌剧是我的工作。”  
“可我这也是工作呀，安东尼奥，好心的安东尼奥，就把您的时间分给我一些嘛！”  
在莫扎特颠三倒四、且掺杂了许多赞美的解释里，所有人费了接近十分钟才听明白，事实上，莫扎特只是需要萨列里帮他一起写新歌剧罢了。  
这当然是无法拒绝的。萨列里重新与剧团商量过后，作了决定。尽管排练时间仍然不变，但他承诺将为莫扎特留出一些时间，好帮助莫扎特写他的新歌剧。  
金发的小天才歪着头想了想，一口应承下来。他本来想扭头回去睡觉，可往门口走了几步，又回过头来，一屁股坐上了琴凳。  
“亲爱的大师，我来为您伴奏吧！”  
莫扎特在演奏上的天分也同样闻名遐迩。尽管萨列里一心想要拒绝，可其他人都热情地为莫扎特鼓起掌来。被暂时抢了饭碗的演奏者也不气恼，反而为莫扎特翻好了曲谱，刚好停在萨列里最拿手的一个唱段。  
无需细看页码，只消扫过开头几个小节，萨列里已经知道他的同事们想看些什么把戏。他在心底叹息一声，温和地拍了拍莫扎特的肩膀。  
“您可以慢一点开始，我会配合您的。”  
莫扎特闻声回过头，捏住萨列里的指尖，在歌者的手背上留下一个响亮的亲吻。他的目光明亮有如精灵托起音乐国度的冠冕，随笑容漾开，眼角也弯成漂亮的弧度。  
“不，您看着吧，我才不需要！”


End file.
